1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a compact continuous flow energy efficient gas fired water heater/boiler for use in residential, commercial and industrial buildings and in particular to a novel structure therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hot water heaters are inefficient and require large storage tanks for the heated water thus resulting in thermal losses. Many prior art hot water heaters require finlike surfaces which protrude into gas passages and provide a complex design for the air/hot gas flow and the water flow. Some prior art devices pass water through tubes and pass hot gas around them, but this is less efficient than the present invention.